Voices from the North
by Rachel Rekha
Summary: Ragnar Lothbrock est amené à se diriger vers le Nord, car il aura besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire pour naviguer vers l'Ouest …Voices from the North ou l'histoire de la rencontre de Ragnar et des siens avec un clan du Grand-Nord, un clan oublié de tous, les Sealgairean, les Chasseurs.
1. Les étrangers

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction sur vikings que j'ai découvert il y pas longtemps ! tous les personnages à part l'OC appartiennent à la série. Bonne lecture ! Et merci ma correctrice qui se reconnaitra ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

* * *

Ragnar était assis à la table, il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, perdu dans un nouveau rêve. Le rêve de découvrir de nouvelles contrées, de nouvelles richesses par delà les mers et les terres. Il paraissait seul et pourtant, il avait rassemblé assez de volontaires pour partir vers ce nouveau pays qu'on appelait Angleterre. Les hommes présents dans la salle attendaient que le responsable c'est-à-dire lui-même parle. Cela faisait maintenant depuis quelques jours que ce même rêve le hantait encore et encore. Il rêvait d'un clan du Nord oublié de tous et rejeté par le jarl Haraldson . Des visages de femmes et d'hommes, les joues entamées par le vent glacial ainsi que par quelques tatouages. Puis, une femme s'avançait vers lui. Elle était brune comme l'ébène qui servait à construire les drakkars, ses yeux étaient emplis de confiance. Et c'est à ce moment là que Ragnar se réveillait avec toujours cette envie d'aller à l'extérieur se changer les idées.

Mais, en ce moment, l'homme était assis à cette table à se demander si il serait juste d'avouer ce rêve récurrent qu'il faisait chaque nuit. Il laissait la dizaine d'hommes parlaient quand, il prit la parole avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« - Mes amis, fit-il en se levant presque d'un bond, j'ai fais un rêve, le rêve de nouvelles découvertes, de nouvelles richesses, commença-t-il. Mais, pour cela, il nous faudra l'aide d'autres personnes, car nous sommes bien trop peu pour réaliser ce rêve, se surprit-il à prononcer sérieusement.

\- Et quels clans pourraient nous aider, mon frère ? Interrogea Rollo, sachant que peu répondraient à l'appel.

\- Je fais un rêve depuis plusieurs jours maintenant et, j'y vois des hommes et des femmes, leurs visages sont entamés par le froid et la glace, conta-t-il.

\- Ce sont les Sealgairean, les Chasseurs, informa Floki sur un ton enfantin.

\- Ils furent bannis d'ici il y a longtemps, ajouta un autre homme.

\- Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui circulent sur eux, on dit qu'ils sont dotés d'une force impressionnante, capables de soulever des montagnes, d'autres disent qu'ils tuent quiconque ose s'approcher de leurs frontières, si nous y allons, ça sera notre mort assurée … admit le frère de Ragnar.

\- Pas si nous sommes plus malins qu'eux, justifia Ragnar.

\- Et comment veux-tu être plus malin ? Interrogea l'un des hommes.

\- Ce sont aussi des Vikings, ils veulent autant que nous découvrir de nouvelles choses, richesses, terres, nous devons aller à leur rencontre, expliqua-t-il à l'assemblée de guerriers présents. Un petit groupe sera nécessaire pour ne pas qu'ils remarquent notre présence. Qui me suivra ? Dit-il en se levant.

A cela, son ami de toujours, le charpentier Floki se leva, puis Rollo fit de même. Il n'avait que deux volontaires mais c'était bien assez pour lui.

\- Bien, se contenta-t-il, nous partons dans deux heures, annonça Ragnar. »

Les deux comparses réunirent assez de couvertures et de vivres. Rollo ainsi que Floki étaient prêts à partir et attendait Ragnar devant sa porte. Bien que Lagertha était une femme avec un sacré caractère, il se devait de lui annoncer son départ vers le Grand Nord. Il entra dans sa demeure, le feu était allumé, quelques braises s'échappaient de celui-ci qui, réchauffait la maison entière. Il s'avança alors vers Lagertha, elle était belle, mais intrépide, c'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle. La jeune femme blonde avait un épais manteau de diverses fourrures posé sur ses épaules. Elles étaient brunes, blanches et même parfois mouchetées. Elle se retourna avant même que Ragnar n'ai pu poser une main sur son épaule pour lui annoncer sa présence. La jeune femme se leva alors presque d'un bond et le regarda, en face en face, sans un mot. Elle voyait en Ragnar une détermination sans égards, que même les dieux n'auraient pu entamer.

« - Et bien, parles, Ragnar, à moins que l'on ne t'ai coupé la langue, plaisanta la guerrière.

\- Je suis venu ici pour te dire que …

\- Que tu t'en vas, oui je sais, Bjorn me l'a dit, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Ah bon … se contenta le fermier en faisant une petite moue, vexé de pas avoir eu le privilège de le lui annoncer en premier.

\- Juste une chose avant que tu partes, demanda la femme, le regard empli d'inquiétude.

\- Dis-moi, répondit Ragnar en plongeant ses yeux aussi bleus que l'eau du fjord qui bordait leur demeure dans le regard de Lagertha.

\- Reviens-moi vivant, dit-elle avant de détourner les yeux. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin, l'homme enlaça son poignet et, lui fit un dernier baiser, interrompu malheureusement par Bjorn qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'exprimer son dégoût face à la scène sensuelle. Ragnar se retourna alors vers le petit blondinet, et lui adressa un sourire puis, s'avança vers lui.

« - Veilles bien sur ta mère, lui ordonna-t-il.

\- Oui père un jour. Je te suivrait, je viendrais avec toi faire les raids, entama le petit garçon.

\- Oui, mon grand mais pas tout de suite. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises, et obéis à ta mère, recommanda le père aimant . »

Il sortit de la maison, la regarda une dernière fois et, tourna les talons en compagnie de son frère ainsi que de son ami le plus fidèle, Floki. Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs jours avant d'arriver sur les terres de ceux qu'on appelait les chasseurs. Pourquoi les chasseurs ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils n'abandonnaient jamais leur proie, de n'importe quelle nature, humaine ou animale. Enfin, c'Est-ce qu'ils avaient entendu des anciens.

« - J'en ai marre de marcher dans cette neige, on s'y enfonce, quand iront nous à la rencontre de ces chasseurs ? Fit Floki.

\- Nous n'allons pas aller à leur rencontre, c'est eux qui viendront, fit Ragnar, sûr de lui.

\- Combien de temps allons-nous encore marcher ? Demanda Rollo.

\- Dans pas longtemps, croyez-moi, ils nous observent depuis longtemps, affirma le fermier.

\- Même chez nous, il n'y a pas autant de neige, et ce vent, qui vous transperce de part en part … se plaignit le charpentier.

\- Chut, tu vas nous faire repérer, déclara le guerrier brun.

\- Mais c'est notre but, vociféra Ragnar au milieu de ce désert de glace.

\- J'ai froid, j'ai très froid ! Hurla Floki, en espérant que les chasseurs allaient sortir de leur cachette pour venir à leur rencontre.

\- Ca marche ! S'exclama l'homme blond en devinant la neige bouger. »

Rollo, le regard inquiet scruta les alentours, tout d'un coup des hommes ainsi que des femmes sortir de sous la neige. D'un bond, presque sans efforts, les Chasseurs avancèrent vers eux, armes au poing, prêts à les punir pour être entrés sur leurs terres. Un des hommes commença à lever sa hache mais, il fût stoppé.

« - Il suffit ! Vociféra une femme qui était sortit des buissons avoisinants.

\- Mais ce sont des étrangers, ils ne nous sont d'aucune utilité, justifia l'homme.

\- J'ai dit, il suffit, emmenez-les dans ma demeure, exigea froidement la femme avant de rabattre la capuche de son manteau de fourrure . »

Ils marchèrent une courte distance puis, ils arrivèrent devant des maisons semblables aux leurs. Floki, en bon charpentier, était impressionné par les différentes décorations en bois faites sur les toits des différentes demeures. D'autres étaient en forme de serpents tandis que d'autres symbolisaient deux chevaux se rejoignant, leurs têtes formant ainsi une esquisse de cœur. Cela subjuguait Floki qui n'avait jamais vu cela auparavant. Mais ils n'étaient pas là pour observer les charpentes des maisons, Rollo ainsi que le charpentier se demandaient dans quelle galère Ragnar les avait encore embarqués. On leur avaient noué les poignets dans le dos afin qu'ils ne s'échappent pas. Les hommes les firent alors entrer dans la demeure la plus importante du petit hameau. C'était celle de cette femme qui avait exigé qu'on les laisse en vie. Les hommes les jetèrent presque par terre, puis s'en allèrent et les laissèrent tous les trois.

« - Ragnar, c'était ça ton plan ? Questionna Rollo.

\- Nous faire prendre, oui, c'était ça, se contenta de répondre son frère presque sur un ton ironique.

\- J'ai vu leurs bateaux Ragnar ! confirma Floki.

\- Bien, maintenant, à nous de les convaincre de se joindre à nous, répondit le blond. »

L'entrée de la jeune femme qu'ils avaient vu tout à l'heure coupa net leur conversation. C'était une femme extrêmement jeune qui s'avançait devant eux. Sa peau était si pâle, même diaphane à tel point qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle n'était qu'un fantôme hantant les lieux. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, on pouvait voir que ses pommettes étaient tatouées de trois points noirs tatoués de façon à ce qu'ils forment un triangle. La jeune femme était brune mais n'avait pas les cheveux aussi longs que les femmes de Kattegat. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert si étrange qu'aucun des trois hommes n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel, ils étaient entourés de noir tant les faire ressortir que pour lui apporter chance et courage lors des batailles. Elle était vêtue sobrement, comme une Viking, elle ne faisait aucune différence avec les femmes de Kattegat. Elle se posta alors devant les trois hommes, à genoux sur le sol.

« - Qu'est ce que qui vous amène aussi loin de votre demeure ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Et bien, commença Ragnar, mais il fût vite coupé par la jeune femme.

\- Si c'est pour envahir nos terres, je ferais mieux de vous tuer tout de suite, à moins que vous n'affirmiez le contraire, commença-t-elle.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des éclaireurs si c'est ce que vous insinuez, fit Rollo.

\- Laissez-nous, fit-elle aux hommes qui guettaient le moindre geste des prisonniers. Les hommes sortirent sans poser de questions, ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas désobéir à celle qui les gouvernait tous.

La femme s'avança vers eux, sortit son épée de son fourreau. Les trois comparses se regardèrent, inquiets de leur sort. Mais il n'en fût rien, elle trancha d'un coup sec les liens qui retenaient leurs poignets. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas une menace, après tout s'ils étaient venus ici, en n'étant que trois personnes, ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui prendre ses terres.

\- Alors ? Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Reprit la jeune femme.

\- Nous n'avons pas fait les présentations, fit Ragnar d'un ton joueur.

\- Je suis Eivor, jarl du grand Nord, dit-elle avec fierté.

\- Je suis Ragnar Lothbrok, voici mon frère Rollo et mon ami, Floki, prononça l'homme en la regardant fixement. »


	2. Chap 2 : Mauvaise nouvelle

Bonjour, Bonsoir, voilà un nouveau qui j'espère vous plaira, merci encore à ma correctrice ;) Laissez une review !

* * *

Il étaient là, dans cette salle semblable à celle de Kattegat. Les trois hommes s'étaient relevés depuis un moment déjà. Ils étaient maintenant à la même hauteur, plus facile pour se parler sans détours et sans position de force.

« - Maintenant que vous n'êtes plus mes prisonniers mais mes invités, parlez, fit-elle avec sagesse.

\- Nous venons sur vos terres pour vous demander une faveur, entama Ragnar comme un enfant qui demanderait la permission à ses parents.

\- Il y a longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas demandé de faveur, plaisanta la jarl en versant la bière dans une coupe, avant de la tendre à son interlocuteur.

\- Vous avez été bannis il y a longtemps, je me trompe ? Demanda Rollo, s'incrustant de ce fait dans la conversation.

\- Oui, mon père a été banni de Kattegat, ainsi que tous les siens par le jarl, informa la jeune femme. Je n'étais d'ailleurs qu'une enfant quand j'ai vu mon père se faire assassiner sous mes yeux, quant à ma mère, elle fût violée puis massacrée à son tour. Vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai des rapports assez tendus avec les étrangers, affirma Eivor.

\- Vous paraissez bien jeune et pourtant vous parlez avec sagesse, la flatta Ragnar, qui n'avait pas perdu son objectif de vue.

\- Assez parlé du passé, quelle faveur voulez-vous donc que je vous accorde ? Demanda la jeune jarl, curieuse.

\- Et bien, êtes-vous Viking ? Fit le guerrier blond, qui connaissait bien évidemment sa réponse.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Me prenez-vous pour une étrangère Ragnar Lothbrok ?!

Eivor commença à s'emporter et arrêta par la même occasion de verser le liquide ambre dans les coupes de ses invités.

\- En tant que Viking vous aimez découvrir de nouvelles choses, n'est-ce pas ? Le manège de Ragnar continuait, et elle n'y voyait que du feu.

\- Bien sûr, nous sommes un peuple curieux de nature, mais je n'entends toujours pas votre demande, fit-elle.

\- Nous projetons, avec mon frère, mon ami et une vingtaine d'autres guerriers, de naviguer vers l'Ouest, et d'aller découvrir les nouvelles terres, les hommes qui y vivent … et on parle aussi d'un nouveau culte, d'un dieu qui serai … unique, expliqua le fermier.

\- Et vous voulez m'emprunter mon navire ? Devina-t-elle en tendant leurs coupes aux deux hommes qui étaient spectateurs de la conversation.

\- Vous êtes jeune mais pas naïve, prononça l'homme.

\- Je le prend comme un compliment, dit Eivor. Mais... pourquoi accepterai-je votre offre ? Qu'aurai-je à y gagner ? Questionna la jeune femme, pleine de répartie en se penchant vers le feu, seul spectateur de la négociation.

\- Vous aurez la réputation d'avoir voyagé avec ceux qui ont découvert une terre de richesse, prononça Ragnar.

\- Mon peuple ne cherche pas la gloire, et moi non plus, mais je dois dire que cela me tente, commença-t-elle.

\- Et aussi, vous aurez une place au Valhalla, ce qui n'est pas négligeable, argumenta l'homme, se prenant déjà pour un explorateur. La jarl eu un rire léger qui dévoila son joli sourire, donnant vie à son visage. Elle eu un soupir avant d'entamer la suite.

\- J'accepte votre offre Ragnar Lothbrok. J'ai un navire, mais je n'ai qu'une personne qui pourrait vous suivre, fit-elle, mystérieuse.

\- Et j'imagine que la personne, c'est vous ? Fit Rollo sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Vous êtes perspicace pour votre âge, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Parfait, fit Ragnar avec un sourire qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Je m'allie à vous, Ragnar Lothbrok ! Skol ! Fit-elle en levant son verre.

-Skol ! Prononcèrent-ils en retour. »

Après avoir bu goulûment tout le liquide contenu dans leur coupe, ils sortirent afin d'examiner l'état du drakkar qui n'avait pas navigué depuis longtemps. Floki courut dans la direction de cet imposant bateaux, impatient de pouvoir le comparer à ses créations. Ragnar le suivait de près afin qu'il ne tombe pas par mégarde dans l'eau gelée. Rollo ainsi qu'Eivor les suivaient de près. La jeune femme était encore plus belle à la lumière du jour qu'à celle du feu. Rollo marchait sans un mot, une chose qui intriguait la jeune jarl.

« - Donc vous êtes Rollo, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle pour briser ce silence qui les mettait tous les deux mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, le frère de Ragnar, fit-il en retour.

\- Kattegat a dû changer depuis mon départ, renseigna Eivor.

\- Assurément, se contenta Rollo, les bras croisés.

\- C'est la première fois depuis la mort de mes parents que je vais y retourner, réalisa la jarl alors qu'ils passaient au bord du fjord.

\- Le jarl Haraldson ne vous fera rien, je m'en assurerai, commença Rollo.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me défendre, je sais me battre, affirma Eivor.

\- Ah oui ? Vous êtes pourtant jeune pour prendre les armes, à Kattegat les jeunes filles apprennent encore à tisser, exposa l'homme.

\- Et bien moi ça été l'inverse voyez-vous, j'ai d'abord appris à me battre puis à tisser, fit-elle, pleine de fierté.

\- Quelle est votre arme ? Interrogea Rollo.

\- L'épée et le bouclier bien sûr, fit-elle en relevant le menton.

\- A Kattegat, une femme est connue pour être la plus célèbre guerrière Viking, admit-il.

\- Oui, son nom est Lagertha, j'ai entendu ses exploits, elle mérite le surnom de guerrière au bouclier ! Affirma la jeune femme. Vous la connaissez ? Demanda-t-elle, impatiente de connaître sa réponse.

\- Oui, j'ai combattu à ses cotés durant plusieurs batailles, confirma Rollo.

\- Cela doit être un honneur de la connaître, j'aimerai tant la rencontrer, dit-elle dans un soupir.

\- C'est ce que vous allez faire, c'est l'épouse de Ragnar et ils habitent à Kattegat, lui annonça l'homme en essayant de masquer un sourire. La jeune femme sourit, et ses yeux brillèrent de surprise mais aussi d'impatience. »

Ils arrivèrent enfin à rejoindre Floki ainsi que Ragnar, affairés à vérifier la moindre parcelle du drakkar. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vu la mer depuis très longtemps, malgré tout, il semblait en bon état. Floki était comme fou, il sautait, enjambait, touchait le bois avec délicatesse, comme s'il était en transe devant ce qui était pour lui la définition de la beauté. Le bois était finement sculpté, se prenant tantôt pour des serpents, tantôt pour des chevaux, et même parfois pour des oiseaux. Rollo aida alors Eivor à monter à bord du navire abandonné. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait que son peuple lui en voudrait pour ce qu'il considérait comme un affront. La jeune femme voulait juste découvrir les nouvelles terres qui pouvaient s'offrir à elle. Cependant, une question subsistait, qui allait prendre le commandement du village ? Eivor réalisa alors que l'expédition allait peut-être lui coûter ses terres. Car elle n'avait jamais été en accord avec les dires de son conseiller ou des autres villageois et ils n'attendaient qu'une seule chose, qu'elle parte. Ils ne l'avaient pas tuée car c'était la seule qui savait correctement se battre, tout du moins, c'était elle qui se battait le mieux. La voix de Ragnar la ramena à la réalité.

« - Ce navire que vous possédez, quand sera-t-il prêt à partir ? Interrogea l'homme tout en serrant une des cordes dans ses mains .

\- Quand vous le souhaitez, répondit simplement la jarl.

\- Bien, fit-il en souriant. Demain, pour l'instant nous avons besoin de reprendre des forces, la route vers votre village n'est pas de tout repos, admit-il.

\- Nous avons fait exprès de nous établir ici, il n'y avait aucune chance que le jarl Haraldson ne nous suive , expliqua-t-elle.

\- Attendez, vous allez retourner à Kattegat en sachant que vous pourriez y perdre la vie ? S'étonna Rollo.

\- Mon peuple ne veut plus de moi en tant que jarl et puisqu'ils n'osent pas me tuer, ils attendent que je parte, répondit la jeune femme, peinée par la situation.

\- Et pourquoi n'attendent-ils que votre départ ? Fit Floki.

\- Ils me reprochent d'avoir livré mon père en pâture au jarl Haraldson afin qu'il le tue et que je sois désignée jarl par défaut, conta-t-elle.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Qui allez-vous désigner comme jarl en votre absence ? Demanda Ragnar.

\- Celui qui se présentera … fit-elle dans un soupir.

\- En tout cas, une chose est sûre, continua Rollo.

\- Laquelle ? Se contenta Eivor.

\- Le jarl de Kattegat ne vous reconnaîtra pas, vous n'étiez qu'une enfant. Lorsque nous partirons vers l'Angleterre, il vous faudra mentir sur vos origines à tout l'équipage du bateau, conseilla l'homme.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils, lança la jeune jarl avec véhémence. »

Le brun allait répondre quand Floki brisa, malgré lui, l'ambiance tendue qui s'était installée entre les deux futurs compagnons d'expédition, en lâchant un énième cri de joie à la vue du travail du bois.

« - Je vais vous laisser préparer le navire afin que l'on puisse partir demain, déclara Eivor.

\- Mais, vous ne nous aidez pas ? S'étonna Ragnar.

\- Je vous ai promis un navire, mais je ne vous ai pas promis de vous aider à le préparer, s'amusa la jeune femme en descendant du bateau. »

Elle se dirigea vers sa maison, mais au moment de rentrer, tous les villageois lui barrèrent la route. Fourches et faux serviraient à se défendre au cas où cela dégénère.

« - Je vois que vous ne me laisserez pas entrer dans ma demeure avant d'avoir des explications sur ces étrangers, fit-elle, résignée.

\- Dis-nous, qui sont-ils ? Demanda l'un des hommes.

\- Ils viennent de Kattegat et ont besoin d'un navire, ce que j'ai accepter , admis Eivor.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Interrogea de plus belle le même homme.

\- Ils veulent naviguer vers l'Ouest, il y aurait des richesses sous-estimées, expliqua-t-elle à l'assemblée. Peux-tu maintenant me laisser passer ? Demanda la jeune jarl qui commençait à s'agacer. Elle fit un pas mais l'homme, un certain Arne lui barra le passage. Elle le regarda alors sans expression.

\- Cela veut dire que tu nous a condamnés, fit une femme effrayée.

\- Je ne vous ai pas condamnés car j'y vais seule, répondit Eivor.

\- Même ! C'est la même chose, tu leur as montré où nous habitions, où sont nos maisons, tu nous as trahis ! Dénonça un autre homme qui se nommait Arvid.

\- Vous allez arrêter d'avoir peur de tout ce qui vient de l'extérieur de ce village ! Explosa la jeune femme. Je sais que vous y êtes attachés, mais dites-vous que tout ce que je fais en ce moment c'est pour notre peuple, c'est pour vous ! Certes, j'étais jeune lorsque je suis devenue jarl et je n'en avais pas très envie, mais lors de mon règne, vous ai-je fais le moindre mal ? Tout ce que j'ai fais, c'est vous protéger tous autant que vous êtes ! J'ai même appris à certains à se battre, j'ai aidé les femmes à teindre les peaux, plongé mes mains dans la terre, comme vous ! Est-ce qu'un autre jarl aurait fait la même chose ? Dit-elle presque d'une traite.

\- Elle va nous abandonner, voilà ce qu'elle va faire ! Contra une vieille femme.

\- Et bien je vous propose d'élire un nouveau jarl, commença Eivor. Je n'ai pas envie de veiller sur des personnes qui trahissent leur dirigeant comme vous venez de le faire, continua-t-elle.

\- Oui, bonne idée, fit Arne. Qui d'entre vous veut être jarl ? Demanda-t-il. A cette phrase, presque toute l'assemblée leva la main.

\- Bien, je vois que je ne suis plus la bienvenue ici, déclara-t-elle avant de baisser le regard. Me laisseriez-vous cependant rentrer ? Interrogea-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais demain, tu devras partir, sinon, tu te tuerons, lâcha Arne qui était devant la porte.

\- Bien, se contenta Eivor. »

Après cette conversation mouvementée, elle ouvrit les portes de sa maison afin d'y récupérer quelques affaires et vivres pour le voyage. Eivor prit ce qui lui passait sous la main. Une cape chaude, une autre moins chaude, un pantalon ainsi qu'une tunique de rechange et c'était tout. Elle avait bien des robes mais, elles ne lui serviraient pas pour la traversée qu'ils allaient entamer. La jeune femme regarda un instant la table sur laquelle était posée une miche de pain ainsi que des pommes. Elle les prit puis les emballa dans un petit chiffon. Elle avait été extrêmement calme avec son peuple, se disant qu'ils avaient fait leur choix, et qu'elle voulait partir la tête haute. La jeune femme se tressa alors les cheveux rapidement et sortit sans accorder un regard aux villageois. Elle voulait rejoindre les trois hommes afin de les prévenir de la situation.

« - Ragnar, nous ne pouvons partir demain car mon peuple a décidé de nommer un nouveau jarl, je ne suis plus jarl désormais. Si je ne pars pas demain, ils me tueront, annonça la jeune femme, encore furieuse de l'échange. L'homme afficha alors un sourire avant de s'approcher d'Eivor qui gonfla sa poitrine comme pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas effrayée.

\- Nous sommes venus demander l'aide d'un jarl et voilà que l'on se retrouve avec une simple jeune femme, plaisanta-il, sourire aux lèvres avant de pincer les lèvres. Eivor le fixait, ne sachant que dire.

\- J'ai une proposition à vous faire, fit-elle, reprenant ses esprits.

\- Allez-y, on n'est plus à une heure près, lâcha Ragnar.

\- Vous empruntez mon navire, et vous me donnez le droit de trouver refuge à Kattegat, demanda-t-elle, le regard plein de détermination.

\- Et comment sait-on que vous ne nous trahirez pas ? Interrogea Rollo, qui était assis à l'autre bout du bateau, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Où pourrai-je aller ? J'ai été bannie d'ici, je ne pourrai plus y revenir, argumenta la jeune femme.

\- Je crois que tu pourrais vivre à Kattegat, fit Ragnar en posant une main sous son menton afin d'avoir l'air plus sérieux.

\- Merci, fit-elle.

\- Bon, Ragnar, quand est-ce qu'on prend la mer ? J'ai soif de découverte ! Précipita Floki.

\- Bientôt mon cher ! S'exclama le fermier, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais une question se pose encore, prononça Rollo.

\- Oui ? Intervint Eivor.

\- Où va-t-on pouvoir dormir cette nuit, vu que vous avez été chassée de chez vous ? lança l'homme brun.

\- Dans le bateau, répondit Eivor. Les trois hommes la dévisagèrent, s'attendant à une autre réponse. Nous n'avons pas le choix, reprit la jeune femme.

\- Bien, parfait, acquiesça Ragnar.

\- J'ai une couverture, nous n'avons qu'à la tendre et l'accrocher au mat, suggéra Eivor.

\- Quelle bonne idée ! Prononça sarcastiquement Rollo.

\- Je vous suggère de garder votre langue là où elle est si vous ne voulez pas passer par-dessus bord, commença à s'énerver la jeune femme.

L'homme se leva doucement et avança devant elle. Plus il avançait, plus elle reculait, jusqu'à cogner par mégarde le bord du navire.

\- C'est plutôt vous qui devriez faire attention, fit-il en désignant le bord de la rambarde de ses yeux bruns. Eivor ne le lâchait pas des yeux, Rollo attendait qu'elle baisse le regard en signe de soumission. Mais elle n'en fit rien, elle continuait de le regarder jusqu'à ce que l'homme s'éloigne d'elle. Ragnar quant à lui avait observé la scène, et s'interrogea sur l'avenir de l'expédition: si les deux individus ne s'entendaient pas, alors cela sèmerait un climat peu propice sur le navire. »

Eivor descendit du bateau pour aller chercher des bougies afin d'ajouter un peu de lumière, la nuit s'approchant à grands pas. Profitant de l'absence de la jeune femme, les deux frères se mirent à parler entre eux.

« - Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que son peuple la destitue de ses terres, relata Rollo.

\- Oui, c'est étrange, mais les gens du Grand Nord sont plus rustres que ceux de Kattegat, renseigna Ragnar en égarant son regard sur les eaux bleues du fjord.

\- Oui mais, elle n'a même pas tenté de se défendre, fit le brun.

\- C'est une femme courageuse mais jeune, elle peut encore refaire sa vie, examina le fermier. Je pense qu'elle ne veut pas encore se battre.

\- De toute manière, nous avons un navire magnifique que même *Njord en serait jaloux ! Alors, laissons les affaires d'Eivor de côté ! Intervint brutalement Floki, faisant sursauter les deux frères.

\- Oui, tu as raison mon ami, se contenta de dire Ragnar avant de lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos, ce qui le fit sourire. »

* * *

* Njord est le dieu de la Mer et des Vents dans la mythologie Viking.

Vous avez aimé ? Une review ?


	3. Chap 3 : Le chant des étoiles

Encore un nouveau chapitre et ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Au retour de la jeune femme, les trois hommes se turent presque instantanément. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle entende les choses qu'ils avaient raconté sur elle. Après tout, la jeune femme pouvait mettre un terme à leur alliance sans explications aucunes. Eivor monta à bord du navire, qui avait été un tant soit peu arrangé par les trois hommes. Elle était chargée de trois couvertures ainsi que de quelques bougies, pour chasser la pénombre naissante.

« - Je suis navrée de ne pouvoir vous offrir un logis et un couvert décent après votre route, regretta Eivor.

\- Oui, nous aurions bien voulu un repas chaud au coin de votre feu ! Lança Ragnar avant de faire sa moue de petit garçon plaisantin qu'on lui connaissait.

\- Et bien la prochaine fois, vous irez trouver un autre jarl, fit-elle, agacée.

Ragnar était en train de jouer avec elle, de la tester, pour voir ce que cette jeune femme avait dans le ventre.

\- Si je vous ai choisi, c'était pour la férocité de vos guerriers mais, apparemment, les légendes disaient faux … continua -t-il.

\- Il y a bien longtemps que les guerriers sont devenus des fermiers … incapables de se défendre face à une menace. Ils ne savent que chasser, c'est pour ça que l'on nous appelle les Chasseurs, dit simplement la jeune femme.

\- Alors ce ne sont pas de véritables Vikings, fit Rollo.

\- Ils ne veulent pas encore se battre pour une cause qui n'est pas la leur … répondit Eivor en regardant Rollo.

\- Ils auraient beaucoup à y gagner pourtant … intervint Floki. Richesses, connaissances et je ne sais quoi d'autre ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, ils ne cherchent qu'à vivre en paix, répéta la jeune femme, mais personne ne l'avait entendu tant elle avait prononcer faiblement. »

Eivor commença à allumer les bougies, dont les flammes semblaient se soulever au rythme du vent glacial. Les trois hommes s'étaient assis à même le sol, attendant que la jeune femme aie bientôt finit sa tâche. Eivor s'assit à son tour tout en remettant ses cheveux en place. Elle commença à déballer les réserves qu'elle avait pu rassembler tant bien que mal avant que les villageois ne s'approprient ses biens. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pu emporter qu'un peu de pain et de poisson séché.

« - Nous allons devoir partager, fit-elle.

\- Dommage que vous n'ayez pas pris de la bière, se désola Rollo.

\- Une alliance n'est rien si il n'y a pas de bière au repas ! Affirma Ragnar.

\- Je suis bien heureuse de ne pas avoir apporté de bière, contra Eivor.

Les trois hommes la regardèrent alors, hagards.

\- Mais pourquoi donc ? Questionna Floki.

\- La bière vous aurez rendu encore plus bête que vous ne l'êtes déjà, lança-t-elle. Si nous voulons naviguer ensemble, il va falloir que vous vous comportiez avec un peu plus de dignité, imposa Eivor.

\- Bien, fit Ragnar. C'était déplacé de notre part, je l'avoue. Mais vous êtes jeune, à votre âge vous seriez déjà mariée à Kattegat. Je voulais juste tester votre patience, votre tempérament disons, s'amusa le fermier, les yeux brillants.

\- Et bien, vous avez réussi, je ne dormirai pas en votre compagnie ce soir, lança-t-elle.

\- Comme bon vous semble, je ne suis pas vexé, pas le moins du monde, prononça Ragnar avec toujours cette expression enfantine.

\- Bonne nuit messieurs, se contenta d'ajouter Eivor afin de ne pas s'énerver d'avantage. »

A l'annonce de la jeune femme, Rollo n'avait rien dit car il commençait à saisir quel le genre de femme elle était. C'était une femme avec la même force de Lagertha mais, qui avait du mal à contrôler son caractère, ainsi que ses mots. Cependant, elle était moins docile que la femme de Ragnar, Eivor n'avait sans doute jamais connu un homme en qui elle aurait pu placer sa confiance, ainsi qu'ouvrir son cœur. La jeune femme se disait qu'elle fonderait bien une famille un jour, si les dieux le lui permettaient.

Eivor était donc descendue sur le rivage glacé et obscur du fjord pour installer sa couche loin des trois hommes. Elle s'était mise sous le grand chêne qui protégeait plusieurs habitations du hameau. La jeune femme scrutait le ciel afin de savoir ce que les étoiles lui réservaient pour l'avenir. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit Rollo s'approcher.

« - Veuillez m'excusez pour mes propos, se surprit-il.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? Interrogea-t-elle.

\- Pour que vous remontiez sur ce bateau, fit Rollo tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- C'est mon bateau, je compte bien y retourner, lança Eivor.

\- Vous avez un sacré caractère, nota l'homme.

\- Vous êtes le premier à me l'apprendre, ironisa la jeune femme, faisant semblant d'être étonnée.

Il ne dit rien, il la regardait juste, elle. La lune donnait à Eivor une apparence encore plus attirante qu'à la lumière jour. La jeune femme s'amusait à dénombrer les étoiles dans l'immensité nocturne, oubliant totalement Rollo, assis à côté d'elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle commença à murmurer du bout des lèvres la mélodie qu'elle entamait tous les soirs en fixant le ciel. L'homme continuait toujours de l'observer, cachant sa surprise. La voix d'Eivor s'élevait dans une mélodie que Rollo ne connaissait pas. Elle allait de graves en aigus et inversement, vibrant comme une interminable symphonie. Puis, à la grande surprise de son voisin, la voix de l'ancienne jarl se transforma en des notes rocailleuses, profondes, pour repartir ensuite sur des notes plus plaisantes et plus dociles. Quant elle eut finit, elle se tourna vers Rollo, il ne disait rien, médusé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« - Votre voix …Comment arrivez-vous à faire cela ? Interrogea l'homme, stupéfait.

\- Ce chant signifie qu'un sorcier a ensorcelé mes pensées, expliqua-t-elle. Qu'il a ensorcelé mon âme, ainsi que mon cœur, continua Eivor.

\- C'est très beau, fit-il.

\- Je le chante tous les soirs en regardant les étoiles, prononça la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Rollo.

\- Car les étoiles nous guident... elles nous guident pour naviguer, sur la mer comme dans nos vies. Elles gèrent nos peurs, nos colères, nos bonheurs, dit-elle en le regardant.

\- A un moment, j'ai cru qu'il y avait une autre personne dans votre corps, tant votre voix émettait des sonorités étranges, ajouta l'homme.

\- Oui, ce sont les bruits de la nature, de l'eau, de l'écho du hurlement du loup, du brêle du cerf, de l'herbe que le chevreuil fait s'agiter dans sa course, dit Eivor avec poésie.

\- Vous pourriez chanter au Valhalla, fit-il, impressionné, mais aussi gêné en voyant l'expression de la jeune femme.

\- Le plus tard possible j'espère ! S'exclama son interlocutrice.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, dit Rollo en baissant le regard vers quelques brins d'herbe.

\- Sinon vous ne seriez pas un Viking ! Affirma-t-elle en affichant un sourire dévoilant ses dents, qui reflétèrent la lumière lunaire dans la pénombre.

Il n'avait jamais vu aussi beau sourire que celui qu'il venait de voir. Son sourire faisait encore plus ressortir ses yeux rieurs. La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux épais pour les ramener sur le côté gauche de son crâne, avant d'enchainer avec un bâillement.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, s'excusa Rollo.

\- Je viens avec vous, fit la jeune femme.

Rollo écarquilla alors les yeux.

\- C'est mon navire, si vous croyez que Ragnar Lothbrock peut m'en expulser et bien, vous vous trompez, affirma-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, se contenta Rollo. »

Les deux individus se levèrent et marchèrent assez longtemps pour parvenir au bateau. On voyait les cordes se balancer au grès du vent, puis la neige commença à tomber, transformant le plancher du rafiau en patinoire. Il ne fût pas aisé pour Eivor et Rollo d'enjamber l'une des rambardes. Floki et Ragnar, quant à eux, dormaient déjà, la journée les ayant fatigués. En effet, les deux comparses accompagnés de Rollo avaient dû, en l'absence d'Eivor, décharger, nettoyer et même hisser les voiles du navire. Tous deux à bord, ils rejoignirent respectivement un endroit afin de se reposer. La jeune femme s'enveloppa d'une épaisse fourrure avant de s'allonger à même le sol. Rollo quant à lui, ne prit même pas la peine de s'emmitoufler car il n'avait pas de fourrure. Il n'avait que son épais manteau pour se protéger du froid, mais il avait oublié qu'il était dans le Grand Nord et non à Kattegat où le temps était plus clément. Après avoir fixé le ciel quelques minutes, il se releva d'un bond. En effet, il avait trop froid, ses doigts commençaient à brûler et à devenir bleus, et il frissonnait. Eivor entendit Rollo souffler dans ses paumes de main pour tenter de les réchauffer. Elle rit intérieurement quand elle comprit que celui-ci n'avait pas amené avec lui une couverture, ou tout autre vêtement plus chaud que ce qu'il portait. Elle se tourna alors vers lui.

« - Vous avez froid ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Non, dit l'homme fièrement.

\- Je vous entends alors que je suis au moins à deux mètres de vous, ajouta Eivor.

\- Oui j'ai extrêmement froid, admit-il.

Elle eut alors un léger sourire.

\- Prenez ma fourrure, je n'en ai pas besoin, conseilla la jeune femme, toujours amusée.

\- Non, vous allez avoir froid, contra Rollo.

\- Je suis habituée depuis toute petite à dormir dans le froid. Quand j'étais enfant, je m'endormais même dehors, raconta Eivor tout en enlevant son épaisse fourrure.

\- Non, je ne peux l'accepter, continua-t-il.

\- Très bien comme vous voulez, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop froid, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Bon, très bien, j'accepte, se résigna l'homme.

\- Bonne nuit, souhaita la jeune femme en lui tendant la fourrure. »


	4. Chap 4 : L'appel de l'Ouest

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà après une (longue) absence, et pour me faire pardonner, je publie deux chapitres à la suite ;) En espérant que vous les apprécierez ! Et si c'est le cas, vous pouvez laissez un petit commentaire ;) Merci à ma correctrice qui corrige patiemment tous les chapitres ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit fût courte mais tout le monde avait dormi profondément, même Rollo. L'aube commençait à se lever, le soleil à sortir de sous les nuages, réchauffant un peu l'embarcation où les quatre comparses s'affairaient. Eivor commença à hisser l'une des voiles pour la navigation, quand elle entendit une voix familière. C'était le sage du village qui tenait à lui faire ses adieux. En effet, celui-ci avait toujours soutenu et veillé sur la jeune femme durant son règne. Il était bien plus avenant que celui de Kattegat, qui lui était touché par une malédiction sans nom. L'homme avait les yeux noirs du corbeau et une barbe longue et grisonnante. Son visage était peinturluré de divers signes l'aidant à voir l'avenir, le passé et le présent. La jeune femme descendit du bateau aussitôt qu'elle le vit, laissant les trois hommes sans voix.

« - Einar ! S'exclama-t-elle tout en courant vers lui.

\- Eivor ! Je voulais te dire adieu avant que tu ne partes, expliqua le vieil homme.

Elle l'étreignit alors avec précipitation.

\- Merci Einar, se contenta-t-elle.

\- Tu as toujours su diriger notre village, ce sont des imbéciles, commença l'homme.

\- Ils ont parlé, je les ai écouté, ils veulent un autre jarl, dit Eivor en baissant le regard.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai vu ton avenir, tu n'étais pas faite pour être ici, tu es destinée à bien des choses, murmura-t-il en soulevant de sa main ridée le menton de la jeune femme.

\- Vous reverrais-je un jour ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Seuls les dieux le savent, répondit l'homme.

\- Surtout, ne montrez pas que vous me soutenez en tant que jarl, ils vous tueront, conseilla Eivor.

\- Tu sais, je préférerais mourir en soutenant tes idées, dit-il.

\- Non, ne sacrifiez pas votre vie pour moi, obéissez au prochain jarl qui sera élu, rajouta Eivor qui s'était attachée à l'homme.

\- Mon enfant... dis-moi, chantes-tu toujours le chant que je t'ai enseigné lorsque tu étais enfant ? Lui demanda le vieillard.

\- Bien sûr, tous les soirs, fit-elle.

\- Bien, si tu ravies les dieux et la nature avec ta voix, ton destin sera plus clair, expliqua l'homme.

\- Merci de votre conseil, il est temps pour nous de partir, réalisa la jeune femme.

\- Adieu mon enfant, prends soin de toi, et ne croies que les dieux, compléta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Oui Grand Sage, adieu, dit-elle sans se retourner. »

Elle remonta à bord sans explications sur l'identité de ce vieil homme. Elle se dressa alors, droite, fière, et regarda le lieu où elle avait passé plusieurs années s'éloigner d'elle, ce lieu qu'elle avait construit de ses mains, car personne n'en avait eu le courage, ni la volonté. Ce refuge qui parfois lui paraissait une prison, entourée de gigantesques pins et d'un fjord, la plupart du temps gelé. La jeune femme était perdue, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle venait de faire, ni ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle. Mais Eivor n'avait pas eu le choix, les habitants avaient parlé, il fallait qu'elle parte. La Viking avait le regard perdu à l'horizon, ce qui attira la curiosité de Rollo.

« - Vous avez fait le bon choix, dit-il. Si c'est ce que vous vous demandez, ajouta l'homme.

\- Je me demande ce qu'ils vont devenir, s'interrogea Eivor.

\- Vous vous souciez d'eux ? Questionna le Viking.

\- C'est mon peuple, fit-elle.

\- Mais ils vous ont trahis, expliqua l'homme.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, après tout ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi, admit-elle, vexée.

\- Cet homme qui est venu vous voir, qui était-ce ? S'incrusta Ragnar.

\- Le Grand Sage, renseigna Eivor.

\- Il vous soutenait en tout cas, remarqua le Viking blond.

\- Il m'a transmit son savoir lorsque j'étais plus jeune, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire, se remémorant ces moments.

\- Que vous a-t-il appris ? Demanda Floki, curieux.

\- L'histoire des Dieux et de la Nature, dit-elle.

\- Nous l'apprenons aussi à Kattegat, ajouta le charpentier.

\- Apprenez-vous les chants que nos ancêtres avaient l'habitude de chanter ? Questionna Eivor.

\- Non, ils furent perdus il y a longtemps … regretta l'homme.

\- Dans le Grand Nord, nous les apprenons, mais peu les pratiquent, fit-elle toujours en fixant la mer.

\- Hmm, je vois, se contenta Floki qui avait eu sa réponse avant de repartir à côté de Ragnar.

\- Assez parlé, il nous faut ramer, commanda Ragnar. »

Ils se mirent alors en place pour ramer, la traversée se fit rapidement, fort heureusement pour la jeune femme. En effet, ses bras commençaient à fatiguer à force de battre les eaux. Le mouvement cadencé lui faisait tourner la tête, mais elle tentait de l'ignorer. L'ancienne jarl voulait prouver qu'elle pouvait tenir le coup. Eivor découvrit alors que Kattegat s'était agrandie depuis son départ. Mais une horrible sensation la parcourait de part en part, c'était la haine. La haine envers le jarl Harraldson qui avait assassiné son père ainsi que sa mère, soupçonnés de trahison. Le corps de la jeune femme se tendait au fur et à mesure que l'embarcation glissait sur l'eau. Rollo et Ragnar quant à eux, n'avaient pas manqués la raideur d'Eivor, et ses yeux qui se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants. En effet, ses iris verts s'étaient remplis de larmes qui coulaient doucement le long de ses joues. Les trois hommes ne disaient rien, voulant laisser la jeune femme à ses souvenirs douloureux. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus la jeune femme voyait le rivage se dessiner. Et sur le rivage se trouvait une femme blonde qui attendait sûrement l'un des trois hommes. Le bateau amarré, ils descendirent tous. Ragnar courut alors vers cette femme blonde, et Eivor compris qu'il s'agissait de Lagertha, la femme qu'elle admirait tant. Elle n'osa pas immédiatement se présenter à elle. La jeune femme attendit que le regard de la femme de Ragnar se pose sur elle.

« - Bienvenue, fit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Merci, répondit Eivor, timidement.

\- Quel est ton nom ? Questionna la blonde.

\- Je suis Eivor, dit la jeune femme, embarrassée.

\- Je suis Lagertha, se présenta-t-elle.

\- J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous ! Lança Eivor. C'est un immense honneur de pouvoir rencontrer une guerrière aussi célèbre que vous, déclara-t-elle en s'agenouillant pour montrer sa reconnaissance.

\- Allons, relèves-toi, dit son interlocutrice en riant. La route a dû être longue, venez à l'intérieur, invita Lagertha. »

La réaction de la jeune femme avait amusé toute l'assemblée, même le petit Bjorn. Ils entrèrent donc dans la maison de Ragnar. Rien n'était bien différent du Grand Nord. Un feu central réchauffait la pièce, des fourrures étaient éparpillées ça et là. Eivor s'assit entre Floki et Rollo. Lagertha leur servit à chacun une chope de bière ainsi qu'un ragoût bien chaud qu'Eivor s'empressa d'entamer à la grande surprise de ses voisins.

« - Demain, nous aurons une réunion avec les différents clans qui prendront part au raid, commença Ragnar en portant sa cuillère à la bouche.

\- Le départ est dans deux jours, la nouvelle va se répandre que vous êtes revenue, Eivor, déclara Rollo en fixant le feu.

\- Je n'ai rien à craindre, ils ne me reconnaîtront pas, vous l'avez dit vous-même, contra la jeune femme.

\- Je suis navrée Eivor, mais vous ne pouvez pas dormir ici cette nuit, nous n'avons pas assez de place, fit la femme de Ragnar.

\- Très bien, se contenta-t-elle, voyant que les choses commençaient à se compliquer.

\- Elle peut dormir dans mon chalet ! Proposa le menuisier, visiblement intrigué par la jeune femme, mais surtout par ses chants. La petite assemblée la regarda, attendant une réponse.

\- Bien sûr, merci de la proposition, fit-elle »

La soirée se termina alors simplement, et chacun rentra chez soi. La jeune femme suivit alors ce mystérieux Floki dans les bois, là où il vivait. La nuit commençait à tomber, et les feuilles des arbres à bouger avec le vent, et les hurlements de loup à se faire entendre lorsqu'ils atteignirent la cabane de Floki.

« - Ce n'est pas très grand, mais cela suffira, annonça le charpentier.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai été habituée à pire, fit-elle.

\- Alors Eivor, ces chants, j'aimerais les entendre, demanda l'homme en allumant un feu.

\- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant à cela ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

\- J'aime les dieux, leurs histoires, leur immensité, leur grâce, s'enthousiasma Floki avec de grands gestes.

\- Les dieux ne parlent qu'à ceux qui les écoutent, fit-elle.

\- Oui, mais j'aimerais que tu m'apprennes tes chants, demanda le menuisier comme un enfant.

La jeune femme réfléchit alors un instant. Elle savait que ces chants pouvaient réveiller le contraire de ce que l'on souhaitait s'ils n'étaient pas bien compris. Elle prit une inspiration en regardant Floki.

\- Très bien, je t'apprendrai, accepta Eivor.

La réaction de l'homme ne se fit pas attendre, et il s'avança vers elle afin de l'étreindre en guise d'amitié.

\- Oui ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir étudier ces chants, ajouta-t-il, les yeux rieurs et pleins de malice. C'est l'heure de dormir, se reprit-il. Bonne nuit Eivor, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonne nuit, dit -elle simplement. »

La jeune femme trouvait cet homme étrange. En effet, il semblait de temps à autre partir dans des délires interminables, partant dans un monde presque imaginaire. Mais elle était persuadée qu'au fond, il savait des choses, des choses qu'il pourrait peut-être lui apprendre. Eivor s'endormit donc tandis que Floki se réchauffait grâce au feu fraîchement allumé.

Au petit matin, la jeune femme se réveilla difficilement. Elle avait bien dormi, mieux que la nuit précédente en tout cas. Ne voyant pas Floki dans la pièce, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte. Elle le découvrit alors en train de pêcher ce qui servirait de petit-déjeuner. Eivor savait à présent que Floki n'était pas méchant, mais aussi qu'il posait souvent trop de questions et explosait de rire dans des moments inappropriés. Mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme, quelque part. Tantôt sérieux ou plaisantin, l'homme amusait Eivor. La jeune femme attendit qu'il revienne, elle lui proposa alors de l'aider à porter les poissons, ce que Floki refusa.

« - Tu es mon invitée, alors maintenant, tu vas t'asseoir, commanda l'homme aux yeux cernés de noir, comme ceux d'Eivor.

\- Bon très bien, fit-elle.

\- Ce sera notre petit déjeuner ! S'enthousiasma Floki ,heureux d'avoir de la compagnie.

Elle répondit par un léger sourire.

\- Alors, dit-il, quand m'apprendras-tu tes chants ? Interrogea l'homme.

\- Bientôt, quand nous serons revenus du raid que Ragnar compte mener, promit-elle.

\- Bien, je suis si impatient d'être encore plus proche des dieux ! S'exclama Floki.

\- En échange, m'apprendras-tu quelques bases de médecine ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Hmm oui, bien sûr. Mais pourquoi ? Prononça-t-il.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'apprendre la médecine, cela pourrait servir, expliqua Eivor.

\- Oui ! Tu m'apprends tes chants et moi, comment soigner les maux ! Bon échange de connaissances ! Enchaina-t-il.

\- Bien, merci Floki.

\- Il nous faut nous dépêcher ! Nous allons être en retard à la réunion de Ragnar ! Se précipita le menuisier. »

Les deux comparses se dépêchèrent, prirent une petit barque et ramèrent encore et encore à toute vitesse. Rollo les attendaient sur le ponton. Il avait été un peu déçu de ne pas avoir eu le privilège d'héberger la jeune femme. Elle l'attirait bien plus qu'elle ne pensait. Arrivés sur le ponton, les trois acolytes se dirigèrent vers le lieu où se tenait cette fameuse réunion, chez un dénommé Erik. Elle entra alors dans cette pièce remplie en partie d'hommes. Eivor les entendait chuchoter, se demander qui elle était, pourquoi était-elle ici.

Ragnar, ainsi qu'Erik, s'avancèrent pour les accueillir avec un sourire.

« - Rollo, sois le bienvenu chez moi, et toi aussi Floki. Je ne vous connais pas, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis Eivor, jarl du Grand Nord, mentit-elle.

\- Eivor, soyez la bienvenue ici, répondit l'hôte. »

L'ambiance était tendue. En effet, Ragnar et ses hommes les attendaient depuis longtemps.

« - J'ai fais ce que tu m'as demandé Ragnar: j'ai invité ces jeunes hommes pour que tu leur parles. Ils ont tous juré sur leurs bracelets de garder le secret sur cette réunion, expliqua Erik.

\- Je te remercie mon ami, je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance, assura Ragnar.

Eivor quant à elle, assistait à la discussion, muette. »

Les hommes s'impatientaient, l'un d'eux prit alors la parole.

« - Pourquoi on est là ? Demanda l'homme barbu.

\- Vous êtes là avant tout parce que vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, plaisanta le Viking blond. Ce à quoi tout l'assemblé rit de bon cœur.

\- Vous menez tous des petites vies paresseuses et inutiles, reprit-il. Les hommes commencèrent alors à nier ces paroles et à s'agiter. Mais, Rollo était là pour les faire taire.

\- Nous avons construit un navire et nous en avons un de plus, commença le fermier.

Et sur ces bateaux pour la première fois, on ira vers l'Ouest, rêva-t-il. Et par delà les mers, vers une contrée appelée Angleterre, où des richesses immenses nous attendent. renseigna l'homme.

Les hommes recommencèrent alors à hausser la voix.

\- Ecoutez-le ! S'exclama Eivor, qui en avait marre du comportement de ces hommes.

Ragnar adressa alors un regard à la jeune femme, et pensa que c'était le bon moment pour l'introduire.

\- J'ai trouvé un navire supplémentaire, renseigna Ragnar, tout en invitant Eivor à s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit.

\- Je suis le jarl Eivor, je viens du Grand Nord, d'un clan que vous avez tous oublié. Je fais partie des Chasseurs, se présenta -t-elle tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Rollo.

Elle l'avait écouté, elle avait menti à l'assemblée sur le fait qu'elle n'était plus jarl.

\- La rumeur court que cette femme fût chassée de Kattegat car ses parents étaient accusés de trahison, conta un homme en la regardant droit dans les yeux. La jeune femme soupira avant de tenter de répondre.

\- On s'en fiche, elle nous apporte son aide, trancha Rollo calmement, assis non loin de là.

\- Je ne me suis pas enfuie, comme tu le dis si bien, je me suis battue de toutes mes forces pour ma famille, mais cela n'a pas suffit, c'est tout, rectifia-t-elle.

\- Pardonnes-moi de cet affront, s'excusa l'homme, visiblement gêné par la réponse de la jeune femme.

\- Et comment naviguerait-on en pleine mer, hein ? S'amusa le même homme qui avait parlé à Eivor. C'est trop dangereux, compléta-t-il.

\- On a découvert un moyen, lâcha Ragnar tout en buvant une gorgé dans son gobelet.

\- Tu veux qu'on parte tous sur les bateaux ? dit un des hommes.

\- Oui, c'est ce que nous voulons, fit Rollo. Ragnar m'a donné sa parole que nous serons tous égaux et qu'on partagera équitablement notre butin, expliqua-t-il.

\- Si il y en a un ! Fit un autre homme.

Ragnar s'avança alors vers cet homme.

\- Quel est ton nom ? Demanda-t-il en lui souriant.

\- Knut, dit-il simplement.

\- Tu as ma parole Knut. J'ai entendu plusieurs témoins, relata le fermier.

\- C'est des histoires tout ça, comme cette fille là, sortie de nulle part, fit-il.

Eivor ne répondit rien, sachant que Ragnar allait le faire pour elle.

\- Ah oui, des histoires ? Contra-il, irritable. Pourtant, cette fille est bien réelle, le navire qu'elle nous a apporté est bien réel lui aussi. Tout commence et tout finit par des histoires.

\- Il faut garder une chose à l'esprit, le jarl Harraldson nous a ordonné de naviguer vers l'Est, fit réaliser Erik.

\- Le jarl ignore qu'on a de nouveaux bateaux, justifia l'apprenti explorateur. Il ne sait rien de notre nouvelle façon de naviguer, et c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on aille vers L'Ouest.

\- Il est vrai qu'un homme qui ignore, est un homme qui a peur, dit Eivor.

\- Vous joindrez-vous à nous ? En avez-vous le courage ? Demanda Ragnar à l'assemblé. »


	5. Chap 5 : La flamme d'une bougie

A la question de Ragnar, tous les hommes avaient répondu positivement, permettant à l'homme de réaliser son rêve. Après la réunion qui fût longue pour la jeune femme, tous rentrèrent chez eux. Il avait été décidé que tout devrait être prêt dans deux jours, comme prévu. La jeune femme sortit de la maison d'Erik, voulant prendre un peu d'air frais. Elle commença à ouvrir la porte, mais Rollo lui barra le passage.

« - Eivor, je vous accompagne dehors, imposa-t-il.

\- Je sais très bien aller dehors seule, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Si on vous reconnait, nous aurions votre mort sur la conscience, justifia-t-il.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une conscience ! Plaisanta-t-elle, ce qui ne fit pas beaucoup rire Rollo.

\- Très drôle … fit-il toujours en bouchant le passage.

Eivor sourit alors, dévoilant sa beauté ainsi que sa joie de vivre.

\- Bon très bien, j'accepte que vous m'accompagniez dehors, au cas où je tombe par mégarde … recommença la jeune femme, amusée de la situation.

Rollo ne savait pas pourquoi mais, elle le déstabilisait grandement. Elle n'était jamais prévisible dans ses réponses, et c'est cela qu'il aimait malgré tout. »

L'homme se poussa et lui fit signe de passer, il n'y avait personne dans la rue boueuse. Il avait plu et il pleuvait toujours autant que la fois précédente. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira enfin l'air frais dans ses poumons. La jeune femme ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait un besoin urgent de respirer cette fraîcheur * . Rollo quant à lui, se demandait si elle allait bien, mais il ne préférait pas le lui demander de peur d'être encore victime de l'une des mauvaises blagues d'Eivor. Tout se passait bien quand les deux futurs équipiers virent un des hommes du jarl Harraldson marcher dans leur direction.

« - Faites comme si vous étiez ma nouvelle esclave, ordonna urgemment l'homme.

\- Vous allez pas bien ! Vous avez abusé de la bière ! Fit-elle énervée au vue du peu de considération qu'il avait pour elle.

\- Faites ce que je vous dis, vous n'êtes pas d'ici, ils vous reconnaîtront vite et vous tueront, expliqua en vitesse le brun.

\- Bon très bien, se résigna-t-elle. »

L'homme en question était dégarni sur les côtés, et n'avait pas un physique pour plaire. De plus, celui-ci avait l'air un peu idiot, n'écoutant que les ordres de son suzerain.

« - Ah Rollo, comment vas-tu ? Oh, qui est-elle ? Questionna l'homme.

\- Je vais bien, c'est ma nouvelle esclave, renseigna-t-il fièrement.

L'homme s'avança alors d'Eivor qui était prête à en découdre si la situation s'envenimait. Il la regarda intensément, elle aussi. C'est alors que Rollo intervint, voyant qu'elle ne jouait pas assez son rôle.

\- Regardes par terre esclave, ordonna-t-il sévèrement. Ce que la jeune femme fit à contre cœur. Même si c'était de la comédie, cela la gênait terriblement d'avoir le rôle d'esclave. C'est alors que l'homme releva le menton de la comédienne, l'examinant comme un objet.

\- Je te l'achètes, affirma le conseiller du jarl.

\- Elle n'est pas à vendre, s'interposa Rollo.

\- Allez, tu veux pas partager ? Lui proposa-t-il.

\- Non, ce n'est pas dans ma nature de partager mes esclaves, dit le Viking brun.

\- J'aurais au moins essayé … fit-il, déçu. »

Sur ce, l'homme partit, sans mots. La jeune femme souffla enfin, il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Cependant, elle avait été stupéfaite de l'agressivité de Rollo envers elle, même s'il jouait la comédie, elle n'avait pas apprécié. La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs en tête de lui en faire la remarque.

« - La prochaine fois que vous jouez la comédie, soyez moins agressif, lui suggéra-t-elle.

\- Je ne jouais que mon rôle, justifia l'homme visiblement gêné.

\- La prochaine fois, évitez de me traiter comme une esclave, fit-elle en commençant à tourner les talons. Mais, Rollo lui attrapa le poignet afin de la retenir.

\- Où allez-vous ? Demanda l'homme, inquiet que des habitants ne la reconnaissent malgré les rues désertes.

\- A un endroit qui sera plus accueillant qu'ici ! Pesta Eivor en se libérant de son emprise. »

Elle laissa alors un Rollo empli d'incompréhension face à la situation. Le Viking avait réussi à perdre ses moyens face à elle. Il ne savait en effet pas comment l'aborder, et chaque fois qu'il essayait, il le faisait maladroitement. Il resta de longues minutes sous la pluie battante, sans rien faire, attendant juste qu'elle revienne. L'homme fixait le sol boueux, comme s'il était fautif de quelque chose. Il attendit ce qui lui sembla être une éternité quand il la vit revenir, chancelante. L'homme conclut en la voyant qu'elle avait bu une coupe de trop. Il était vrai que dans le Grand Nord, on ne savait pas brasser la bière correctement, faute de moyens. Alors, elle en avait profité un peu trop. Eivor ne pensait même plus au danger dans lequel elle se mettait en agissant de la sorte. Rollo quant à lui se dirigea vers elle pour la retrouver vaseuse, tenant à peine debout.

« - Je vois que vous avez un peu trop abusé de la bière … fit-il en se mettant devant elle.

\- Arrêtez de toujours me suivre, c'est vrai ça, je ne peux pas poser un pied devant l'autre sans vous voir à mes côtés ! Déclara Eivor dans un état second.

\- Ragnar m'a chargé de cacher votre identité et donc de vous surveiller, et bien que ça me déplaise, je suis obligé de le faire, commença-t-il sagement.

\- Je ne suis ici que pour votre stupide bateau et votre expédition … Vous ne vous souciez pas de moi ! Ce qui vous importe, c'est le bateau et seulement ça, s'énerva -t- elle. »

La jeune femme voulut partir, mais Rollo se surprit à l'assommer afin qu'elle ne dise plus un mot. L'homme prit alors la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la porter jusque chez lui. A sa grande surprise, il avait tellement bien assommé la jeune femme que son front était déjà bleuté. Ils traversèrent un amoncellement d'habitations avant d'arriver à celle de Rollo. Il ouvrit la porte précipitamment et la posa sur son lit. L'homme alluma une bougie afin d'avoir un peu de lumière supplémentaire. L'homme s'assit sur le bord du lit afin de veiller au bon réveil de la jeune femme, qui allait sûrement être peu courtoise. Il l'observait, la contemplait et se risqua même un moment à passer ses doigts dans les quelques mèches libres de la coiffure d'Eivor. Sous ses caresses peu communes, elle se réveilla, vaseuse, ne sachant pas où elle était.

« - Non seulement je vous aide en vous prêtant un de mes bateaux, mais en plus de ça, vous décidez de m'assommer, fit-elle sur un ton ironique.

Ils commencèrent alors à rire tous deux de la plaisanterie, quand Eivor réprima un gémissement de douleur.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'avais pas le choix … se justifia Rollo, visiblement gêné, avant de prendre un chiffon humide afin de soulager le mal de crâne de la jeune femme. Il s'appliquait comme il le pouvait, il était vrai que la douceur n'était pas son fort. Cependant, il s'appliquait à être le plus doux possible, quand la main d'Eivor le stoppa.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas être un peu plus doux ? Rétorqua-t-elle. Vous me faites encore plus mal que vous ne l'avez déjà fait…ajouta la jeune femme. Elle prit alors le poignet de Rollo et le guida dans ses gestes, puis elle lui lâcha aussitôt, gênée de la tournure que les événements commençaient à prendre.

\- Vous êtes bien plus douce que moi en tout cas. A la prochaine bataille, si je suis blessé, je demanderai que vous pansiez mes blessures … rêva-t-il.

\- N'y comptez pas trop … contra Eivor. Je n'ai aucune connaissance dans ce domaine là, il vaudrait mieux que Floki s'occupe de vous. Je pourrais, sans le vouloir, vous tuer ! Lança-t-elle, ce qui fit rire Rollo.

Il n'avait pas rit comme ça depuis longtemps. Le sourire de l'homme faisait plaisir à Eivor, cela lui montrait qu'il n'était pas si rustre qu'elle le pensait. Les deux comparses ne disaient plus rien, se regardant en silence. Puis Rollo décida de prendre la parole.

\- Combien avez-vous bu de coupes pour être dans cet état là ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Je ne sais pas … je ne compte pas les coupes que je bois ! Répondit-elle.

\- En tout cas un peu trop, plaisanta l'homme.

\- Vous avez bien fait de m'assommer, j'aurais fais de même si vous aviez été à ma place, précisa Eivor en se mettant assise dans le lit.

A cela, Rollo eut un léger sourire. Il avait envie de l'embrasser là, maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin seuls. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'osait pas. L'homme ne savait pas pourquoi mais avec elle, il ne tentait rien, pas même des paroles séductrices. Eivor quant à elle commençait à perdre patience, se demandant quand il allait lui faire des avances. L'homme prit alors son courage à deux mains et effleura la main de la jeune femme. Elle répondit en baissant le regard, faussement gênée par cet acte. Il fallait que l'homme ressente cela, cette fausse gêne, pour qu'elle soit plus désirable. Il se décida à reprendre la parole.

\- Je … je suis désolé … murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Eivor au vue de la réaction de la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi désolé ? Fit-elle encore plus bas en recouvrant sa main de la sienne.

\- Je te fais des avances alors que je ne devrais pas le faire … regretta-t-il. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser. Ce baiser était doux, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle douceur. Il était plutôt habitué aux femmes de caractère, embrassant avec fougue. Il appréciait cette soudaine prise de risques de la jeune femme ou plutôt de la jeune fille. Rollo était plus âgé qu'elle mais, cela n'enlevait en rien son attirance pour elle. L'homme, après ce baiser, commença à caresser la chevelure d'Eivor, puis il souleva le menton de celle-ci et lui rendit son baiser. Après cette scène, ils n'étaient plus dans la gêne permanente ou dans l'attente dans laquelle ils avaient vécus auparavant. Les choses étaient claires maintenant, ils se désiraient l'un l'autre. Eivor regarda la lumière qui émanait de la petite fenêtre qui était dans la pièce principale, puis son regard s'attarda vers la bougie qu'avait allumé Rollo.

« - La bougie est bientôt finie … fit-elle presque innocente.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai d'autres, répondit l'homme.

\- Je dois y aller, Floki va se demander où je suis passée, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Pas avant de m'avoir accordé un dernier baiser, ordonna-t-il timidement, avant de sourire et de prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Bon très bien, mais qu'un seul, prononça Eivor coquinement.

-Promis, un seul suffira, ajouta Rollo, impatient. »

L'homme ferma alors ses yeux, prêt à recevoir la marque d'affection de l'ancienne jarl, mais c'est là qu'Eivor le gifla légèrement, avant de rire devant la mine surprise de Rollo. Le voyant encore surpris, elle décida de lui expliquer son geste.

« - C'est pour m'avoir assommé tout à l'heure ! Justifia-t-elle avant de rire. Rollo, lui, se tenait toujours la joue où elle lui avait asséner la gifle.

\- Ta farce n'était pas très drôle … fit-il bougon.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, c'est bien un sourire que j'ai vu se dessiner sur tes lèvres … le chambra Eivor.

\- J'ai trouvé ta blague tellement idiote que ça m'a fait sourire, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je dois y aller, Floki m'attend, répéta la jeune femme.

\- Bien, tâche d'être en forme pour demain, conseilla-t-il.

\- Mais, il n'avait pas été décidé que nous partirons dans deux jours ? Questionna Eivor, incompréhensive.

\- Il est bien trop dangereux de rester un jour de plus à Kattegat. Le jarl a été averti qu'une poignée d'hommes allaient naviguer vers l'Ouest, exposa Rollo.

\- Bon, très bien, fit simplement Eivor. A demain ! Lâcha-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte. »

La pluie avait cessé, et Floki l'attendait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Elle s'approcha du rivage où la petite barque était amarrée.

« - Désolé Floki, ça fait longtemps que tu dois attendre … dit-elle, honteuse.

\- Oui, un peu. Mais, fit-il, t'es-tu cognée sur le rebord d'une table ? Ajouta-t-il à la vue de la bosse et de l'énorme bleue de la jeune femme.

\- Oui, je me suis cognée … j'avais un peu trop bu et j'ai perdu l'équilibre, mentit-elle.

Il était vrai que dire que Rollo l'avait assommé alors qu'elle était saoule, n'était pas très plausible.

\- Viens, mettons nous en route, nous partons demain, suggéra Floki en détachant à toute vitesse la barque. »

La jeune femme l'aida sans un mot, se souvenant encore de son baiser avec Rollo. Ils ramèrent tous deux vers la cabane de Floki. Arrivés, ils descendirent, le bâtisseur fit alors un feu au vue des trombes d'eau qui étaient tombées auparavant. Eivor quant à elle s'était assise et fixait le feu.

« - Tu es perdue dans tes pensées, prononça Floki.

Mais elle ne répondit rien, toujours perdue, fredonnant la mélodie qu'elle avait toujours chanté, comme le lui avait recommandé Einar, le sage.

\- Eivor ! Tenta-t-il en claquant des doigts devant elle ce qui l'a ramena à la réalité.

\- Pardon Floki, s'excusa la jeune femme.

\- Tu as faim j'espère, j'ai préparé une soupe bien chaude ! S'enthousiasma son ami en lui tendant un bol bien rempli.

\- Merci Floki, c'est très gentil de ta part, dit-elle en prenant le bol. »

Ils burent alors leurs soupes presque en même temps. Le breuvage était le bienvenu après une telle journée. En effet, il n'avait pas arrêté de pleuvoir. Pourtant, une envie démangeait la jeune femme. C'était celle de contempler les étoiles avant de quitter le Nord.

« - Floki, commença-t-elle.

L'intéressé redressa alors la tête en direction de celle qui l'avait interpellé.

\- Je vais dehors, regarder les étoiles, tu veux venir avec moi ? Proposa Eivor.

\- Oui ! Fit-il comme un enfant. »

Les deux amis se levèrent donc et s'assirent sur le pas de la porte pour admirer les étoiles. Celles-ci semblaient se mêler aux branches des gigantesques arbres qui peuplaient la forêt et dont le batelier se servait pour construire les embarcations. Ils ne se disaient pas un mot, quand l'homme prit la parole.

« - Eivor, je suis si impatient d'apprendre les chants qui me rapprocheront encore plus de nos dieux ! Lança Floki.

A cela, elle sourit légèrement.

\- Et je suis moi aussi impatiente de te les apprendre ! Confirma-t-elle.

\- Tu penses qu'il y a des richesses là où nous allons ? Interrogea l'homme.

\- Je ne sais pas … mais, si nous n'y allons pas, nous ne le saurons jamais ! Encouragea Eivor.

\- Oui, allons dormir, demain nous partons ! Répondit-il avant de lâcher un cri de joie. »


	6. Chap 6 : Angleterre

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà un autre chapitre avec beaucoup, beaucoup de retard ( je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'avais pas publier le sixième chapitre qui pourtant était prêt à l'être ...) J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite, laissez une petite review aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous rassemblés pour le grand départ. Une petite vingtaine d'hommes avec à leur tête Ragnar Lothbrok et son frère, Rollo. Tous les hommes étaient sur les bateaux: une dizaine sur celui construit par Floki et une dizaine sur celui apporté par Eivor. Tous étaient dans l'attente de richesses ainsi que de terres à cultiver par delà la mer, mais ils ne savaient pas s'ils reviendraient vivants. Floki était là, à triturer une plume d'oiseau, priant pour que son bateau ne coule pas. Les hommes sortaient les rames, hissaient les voiles, se tenant prêts à partir vers ce qui s'annonçait inconnu pour eux. Ragnar lui, tenait précieusement dans sa main une sorte de pierre qui leur permettrait d'arriver à destination sans se perdre. Quant à Rollo et Eivor, ils étaient chacun assis d'un côté de l'embarcation, se faisant face. Un silence agréable régnait, les deux rafiots glissant parallèlement l'un à côté de l'autre. Le vent commençait à se lever, une chose qui allait faciliter l'avancée des embarcations. La jeune femme sentait les embruns sur son visage mais, le temps n'était pas à la rêverie, il fallait aider les hommes à tenir les voiles ainsi que pour diverses tâches. Tous étaient affairés. Ils parcoururent une bonne partie du voyage à l'aide de la pierre de Ragnar. Eivor était épuisée mais ne le montrait pas, il fallait qu'elle continue à faire bonne figure. Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva pour se mettre à côté de Rollo. L'homme tourna la tête, et la détailla. Elle avait les yeux cernés et une mine livide, mais elle se taisait, ne se plaignait pas. La jeune femme lui adressa un léger sourire, ce à quoi il répondit pareillement. Alors que L'ancienne yarl fixait l'horizon, (et) elle vit une chose anormale et décida d'en faire part à Ragnar.

« - Ragnar, une tempête se prépare, fit-elle.

\- Quoi ? Dit-il surpris.

\- La ligne d'horizon, il n'y en a plus … tout est noir là-bas ! Affirma Eivor en montrant du doigt l'horizon qui avait en effet disparut.

\- Préparez-vous ! Nous allons droit dans une tempête ! Proclama l'explorateur. »

Il commença à pleuvoir des cordes, le ciel devenant plus que menaçant. Il semblait avancer à toute allure à la rencontre de leurs drakkars. Tous s'affairaient, Ragnar sortit alors Floki de son excitation pour connaître la marche à suivre pour ne pas couler. Ils remballèrent alors les voiles sous les conseils du constructeur de bateaux, pour ne pas qu'elles s'envolent. Eivor aida les hommes à dérouler le modeste abri qu'ils s'étaient fabriqués en cas de tempête, afin de ne pas finir trempés. La jeune femme se mit dessous, en compagnie des autres membres de l'équipage. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose si ne n'était attendre que l'orage passe. Eivor n'avait jamais affronté de tempête, et la peur l'envahi, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle la laisse faire. Si elle commençait à douter, s'en était fini. Elle s'allongea comme elle pu et attendit la fin qui semblait ne jamais arriver. Le vent battait à tout va, la pluie s'engouffrait sous la l'abri de fortune et le cœur commençait à s'emballer. Quand tout à coup, Floki se leva et se mit à l'avant du drakkar, criant, hurlant même.

« - As-tu peur, Floki ? Interrogea Ragnar en s'accroupissant aux côtés de son ami.

\- Oui Ragnar, j'ai peur, mais pas pour moi, pour mon bateau ! Vociféra l'homme.

\- C'est Thor qui abat son marteau contre nous, rajouta Rollo, en train de ramer. Il est en colère contre nous. Il veut nous couler.

\- Les dieux ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- C'est vrai, affirma Floki. Thor frappe son marteau contre nous. La foudre provient des étincelles de son enclume, expliqua-t-il avec ferveur. Mais il n'est pas en colère contre nous !

A cela, Eivor se tourna vers Rollo, incompréhensive face aux paroles du constructeur de bateaux.

\- J'ai compris, reprit Floki. Pourquoi nous en voudrait-il ? Interrogea-t-il. Pourquoi voudrait-il couler notre bateau ?! Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est une célébration ! Vociféra Floki en se levant d'un bond. Il est porteur de bonnes nouvelles ! Il veut montrer au monde qu'il est impossible de nous couler ! Il aime ce bateau ! C'est mon bateau, et les dieux en sont tombés amoureux ! Enchaina l'homme à une vitesse fulgurante.

\- Arrêtes Floki, tu vas tomber ! Dit la jeune femme, inquiète, mais tout de même amusée du comportement de son étrange ami.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je … mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une vague s'était déjà abattue sur son visage.

\- Floki, assis-toi ! Tu ne sais pas nager ! Fit Ragnar en rigolant face à un Floki euphorique »

A cela, l'homme s'allongea enfin dans le bateau. Eivor sortit alors de sous l'abri pour regarder autour d'elle, et s'aperçut que son navire avait disparu.

« - Ragnar, mon navire, il a coulé ! Dit-elle tout haut pour qu'il entende malgré la houle.

\- On ne peut plus rien, ils n'ont pas écouté les conseils de Floki. Ils ont remballé leurs voiles trop tard … justifia le blond. »

Après un passage chaotique, le ciel s'éclaircit enfin. Le soleil était de retour, et le navire de Ragnar, à la dérive. Ils ramaient, mais ne savaient pas dans quelle direction. Ils battaient l'eau salée, mais ils ne voyaient pas de terre, juste cette eau se balançant au grès des impulsions des rames. La jeune femme faisait de même, elle entendait les mécontentements des hommes, un en particulier semblait décidé à dire la vérité à Ragnar. Elle se disait qu'il allait bientôt passer par-dessus bord et elle avait raison. Après une brève discussion houleuse entre les deux hommes, Ragnar le poignarda de rage . C'est là qu'elle réalisa qu'il fallait se taire, ne rien dire que ce soit à Ragnar, ni à Rollo. En effet, les deux frères étaient tendus, car ils étaient perdus et à la dérive. Un silence pesant régnait sur l'équipage quand le blond prit la parole.

« - Nous allons envoyer un corbeau, s'il ne revient pas, il y a de la terre pas loin, mais s'il revient, il n'y en a pas, lâcha-t-il.

Eivor ne disait rien, elle préférait être spectatrice pour ne pas subir le même sort que l'homme qu'avait tué Ragnar. En effet, sous ses airs comiques, parfois même gamins, il demeurait toujours un Viking. »

De longues minutes passèrent, puis ils entendirent enfin des mouettes au loin, et c'est alors qu'elle vit la terre. Cette terre sois disant pleine de richesses, une terre d'abondance. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ils n'étaient plus perdus et Ragnar reprenait son calme peu à peu. Eivor se préparait mentalement à aborder les côtes anglaises. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se dresser devant eux, mais ils devaient essayer, après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant. Elle jeta un œil à Rollo, il lui accordait un regard au même moment.

« - Tu as vu Rollo, ces habitations... fit-elle.

\- Oui, j'espère qu'il y aura des richesses, lâcha le brun.

\- J'ai préparé ceci pour te porter chance, commença-t-elle en lui tendant la mixture sombre qu'elle s'appliquait pour orner ses yeux d'ombres. Elle plongea alors deux doigts dans le bol puis fit deux traits de part et d'autre sur les joues de l'homme. Quand elle eut fini, elle tendit le bol à Rollo.

\- Tu veux bien m'en mettre aussi ? demanda-t-elle, ce qu'il accepta. »

Elle baissa les yeux lorsqu'il approcha ses doigts de ses pommettes si blanches. Puis, lorsque ses doigts touchèrent sa peau, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il sentait qu'elle était déterminée, qu'elle voulait prouver sa valeur au combat, chose dont les hommes doutaient, ne la connaissant pas.

Ils débarquèrent alors sur ces terres, mais il ne fallait pas s'attarder, il fallait prendre les richesses et partir. La troupe d'une dizaine d'hommes armés s'était placée sur la plage non loin d'un monastère.

« - Ils nous ont vu, ils savent que nous sommes là, déclara Ragnar. Ne vous jetez pas dans la gueule du loup, même pour plaire aux dieux, restez proches, conseilla-t-il. »

Ils avançaient lentement, la cour était déserte. Seul le tintement continuel d'une cloche rythmait leurs pas. Tout le monde continuait, quand Ragnar entendit un bruit qui attira son attention. Il s'agissait de chants, ceux-ci étaient étouffés et dans une langue qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ragnar enfonça la porte avec une violence presque irréelle. Eivor quant à elle, s'attendait à avoir affaire à des guerriers, mais ce qu'elle découvrit était pour le moins surprenant. Ces hommes étaient tous habillés de la même tenue, et avaient tous cette étrange coupe de cheveux. Un vieillard continuait malgré les envahisseurs à réciter des paroles qui étaient indifférentes aux Vikings. Les moines étaient apeurés, ils joignaient leurs mains ensemble, et fermaient les yeux en invoquant la pitié des Vikings. Rollo s'avança avec confiance puis, asséna un coup de couteau au vieillard récitant les paroles étranges. Quant à Eivor, elle ne faisait rien, elle ne pouvait pas se satisfaire de tuer un homme désarmé. Rollo vint alors vers elle, encore dans l'action.

« - Pourquoi tu ne les tue pas ? Demanda-t-il avec agressivité.

\- Ils n'ont pas d'armes, je refuse de tuer des hommes désarmés, fit-elle, décidée à ne pas fléchir. »

A ces paroles, Rollo la regarda d'un air dédaigneux, puis s'en alla à la recherche d'autres hommes à exterminer. Eivor avança au hasard, et au fil de ses pas, elle atterrit dans un des dortoirs des moines. Ces hommes vivaient assez confortablement, mais ils laissaient toujours leurs richesses apparentes, comme un médaillon qui semblait être fait d'or, posé sur la petite table de chevet. Elle s'en empara aussitôt. La jeune femme allait rejoindre les autres, quand elle entendit un moine sangloter sous un des deux lits. Eivor l'attrapa alors par le col de son habit, mais elle ne vit pas un homme ou un vieillard, mais un petit garçon. Celui-ci était effrayé mais ne disait aucun mot, elle le détailla en fronçant les sourcils. Eivor ne pouvait pas le tuer, ce n'était qu'un enfant. Il semblait avoir une dizaine d'année, il avait les cheveux bruns, ainsi que les yeux. La peau de son visage semblait avoir été brûlée par le feu. En effet, des cicatrices parsemaient ses joues ainsi que tout son côté gauche. La jeune femme s'accroupit et le prit par les épaules afin de lui dire de se cacher et de partir discrètement avant que les hommes ne le tuent. Mais elle n'eut pas eu le temps de prononcer le premier mot que le garçon lui enfonça une dague sur le côté droit, qu'il avait soigneusement caché derrière son dos. Il ne lui asséna qu'un coup, mais il avait été suffisant pour la mettre à terre. Eivor se tint alors fortement l'abdomen réprimant un hoquet de douleur. Le garçon quant à lui, avait fuit depuis longtemps déjà. La jeune femme avait eu le souffle coupé, et sa blessure saignait abondement. Mais elle ne devait rien montrer à Ragnar, elle devait montrer sa valeur auprès des autres. La jeune femme inspira fortement avant de mettre un pied devant l'autre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à cacher la vulnérabilité que lui infligeait sa blessure. Elle se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir tué ce garçon. Cela avait été plus fort qu'elle, elle n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Eivor n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire preuve d'humanité en laissant la vie sauve à ce jeune moine. La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'extérieur où elle retrouva les autres hommes. Ceux-ci ne disaient rien, satisfaits de leurs gains. Ils avaient capturé des esclaves et pillé diverses richesses. Eivor les regardaient en silence, elle commençait à vraiment ressentir la douleur du coup de couteau, mais essayait de ne rien montrer. Rollo quant à lui, avait remarqué qu'elle avait été blessée, mais pour ne pas entamer la fierté de la jeune femme, et elle en avait beaucoup, il lui adressa la parole.

« - Eivor, j'ai à te parler, lui fit-il simplement.

Ils s'isolèrent du groupe en faisant quelques pas dans la boue.

\- Dis-moi, prononça la jeune femme, toujours en se tenant l'abdomen.

\- Qui t'as blessé ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- Un garçon … il était jeune, je lui ai dit de partir s'il ne voulait pas être tué, mais il m'a blessé, puis il est parti, raconta la jeune femme.

\- On avait pour ordre de tuer la majorité et d'en garder quelque uns vivants pour en faire des esclaves, indiqua Rollo.

\- Je refuse d'exterminer des hommes sans armes, fit-elle en commençant à hausser le ton.

\- Tu n'es alors pas une vrai Viking ! Reprocha l'homme.

\- Si tu veux Rollo … fit-elle faiblement avant de tourner le dos, mais il la retint par le poignet.

\- Attends, il faut que Floki voie ta blessure, s'enquit le brun.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de Floki, ni de toi, ni de personne, s'énerva-t-elle, emportée par la douleur. »

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir que Rollo l'avait prise sur son dos, appuyant encore plus sa blessure, et de ce fait, la faisant encore plus souffrir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de vociférer tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Et à ce moment là, Rollo se dit qu'elle était encore plus hargneuse que Lagertha. Eivor tambourinait sur le dos de l'homme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire face à la situation.

« - Poses-moi par terre ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Mais il ne répondait pas, et cela ne faisait qu'accroître sa rage.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ?! Continua-t-elle en tambourinant.

\- Arrêtes, tu vas te faire encore plus mal, lui conseilla-t-il sagement. »

La jeune femme se résigna à laisser tomber. En effet, cet accès de colère lui avait pris le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. Quand Rollo la reposa sur le sol, il vit sa mine déconfite. Elle avait la mâchoire serrée et ses yeux si clairs s'étaient obscurcis. Eivor le regarda un instant, puis elle voulut faire quelques pas, mais chancela. La jeune femme avait honte de dire à Floki ce qu'elle avait fait, mais il le fallait. C'était la seule blessée parmi tous ces hommes, ce qui l'énervait encore plus. Rollo parla alors à Floki qui se trouvait non loin de là et qui avait assisté à la scène.

« - Dis donc Rollo, fit-il en mordant dans une pomme. Je ne pensais qu'Eivor et toi vous étiez aussi proches que ça … constata le constructeur de bateaux.

\- Elle ne voulait pas le montrer aux autres, mais elle est blessée, déclara l'homme.

\- Il faut que je voie sa blessure, que lui est-il arrivé ? Interrogea son ami.

\- Elle te le dira … dit Rollo. »

Le menuisier se dirigea alors vers la jeune femme, toujours sa pomme dans la main. Elle avait le souffle court et tentait en vain de cacher son état.

« - Eivor, viens, suit-moi, fit-il en passant devant et en se dirigeant vers ce qu'il semblait être une grange, à l'écart des hommes. »

Elle s'exécuta à contre cœur, ils marchèrent quelques mètres, et Floki ouvrit la porte. Il détailla la jeune femme, sa tunique était tâchée de sang, et son visage avait pâli. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et la douleur qu'elle essayait de cacher.

« - Alors, est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda l'homme.

\- J'ai juste hésité. J'ai découvert un garçon, il devait avoir l'âge de Bjorn. Je n'ai pas pu le tuer. Il s'est défendu et il est parti, expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Bien, je ne dirais rien aux autres, tu peux en être sûre, assura Floki. Maintenant, tu peux soulever ta tunique pour que je vois ta blessure ? Demanda -t-il.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, et sa blessure n'était pas très belle à voir.

\- Tu as trop attendu, il fallait le dire lorsque cela s'est passé, tu aurais perdu moins de sang, fit-il avec assurance.

\- Je ne voulais pas que les autres me voient ainsi … répondit Eivor, honteuse.

\- Hm … je vois. Des fois, c'est bien de mettre sa fierté de côté … rétorqua son ami. Je vais devoir soigner ta blessure avec le feu, annonça l'homme.

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire Floki, fit-elle résignée.

\- Je vais chercher Rollo, renseigna le batelier.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Interrogea-t-elle.

\- Il faut une personne pour éviter que tu bouges, déclara Floki avant de sortir en vitesse de la grange. »

Il sortit dehors et se dirigea vers Rollo qui était assis avec les autres membres de l'équipage.

« - Rollo, j'aurais besoin de ton aide, s'enthousiasma le soigneur.

\- Bien, j'arrive, confirma-t-il. »

Les deux hommes entrèrent alors dans la grange. Floki commanda à Eivor de s'allonger afin de lui faciliter la manœuvre, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner. Rollo s'agenouilla donc à ses côtés, lui maintenant fermement les épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il pouvait sentir la respiration de la jeune femme, et cela l'inquiétait. Quant à elle, elle le regardait, attendant la pointe du couteau . Elle respirait profondément et lentement, pour tenter de se calmer. Floki chauffa la pointe de l'instrument à l'aide d'une torche qui l'avait confectionné. La jeune femme ressentit alors une douleur cuisante à l'endroit qui la faisait déjà beaucoup souffrir. Elle se mordit la joue tellement fort, pour ne pas émettre de son, qu'elle sentit le sang couler dans sa bouche. Elle l'avala, sans un mot. Rollo quant à lui était admiratif, elle n'avait pas bougé une seule seconde, facilitant la tâche à Floki, qui appliquait à présent un bandage de fortune.

« - Merci Floki, fit-elle doucement.

\- Je t'en prie, rassura l'homme.

\- Rollo, tu peux me lâcher maintenant, dit-elle encore affaiblie.

\- Oui, désolé, dit-il, encore confus de la situation. »

Eivor s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, malgré maintes tentatives. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Rollo, qui lui offrit son bras afin qu'elle se relève, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Il voyait qu'elle était trop faible pour marcher sans appui, alors il fit passer le bras de la jeune femme autour de ses épaules.

« - Appuies-toi sur moi, conseilla-t-il.

\- Merci, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme. »

Ils sortirent de ce refuge de fortune afin de retrouver l'équipage dans la cour principale, et alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, elle parla ainsi à son ami :

« - Rollo, lâches-moi maintenant, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils me voient ainsi … susurra-t-elle.

\- J'ai trouvé une solution, fit-il. Je dirais que tu es tombée et que tu t'ai ouverte sur un objet pointu, exposa-t-il, sûr de lui.

\- Tu as de l'imagination, mais tu as raison, affirma la jeune femme qui commençait à somnoler.

\- Par contre, ne t'endors pas, je t'en prie, dit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Eivor.

\- Tu es bien plus lourde quand tu es endormie, lâcha Rollo en espérant la faire rire.

La jeune femme eut un rire léger qu'elle réprima vite car celui-ci avait accentué sa douleur.

\- Bien, c'est entendu, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, ajouta Eivor. »

Ils franchirent alors les quelques pas qui les séparaient du groupe. Ragnar était là, bien content de retrouver son frère. Mais à la vue d'Eivor, son visage s'obscurcit.

« - Qu'est-il arrivé ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- Rien, elle est juste tombé sur une sarcle, je l'ai retrouvé dans la grange, annonça l'homme.

\- Oui, elle était presque inconsciente, confirma Floki.

\- Nous avons assez perdu de temps ici, on rentre chez nous, annonça Ragnar à la troupe. »

Le frère de Rollo n'y avait vu que du feu. La troupe, composée des hommes de Ragnar ainsi que de quelques moines, se dirigèrent vers l'embarcation. Rollo soutenait toujours la jeune femme, qui essayait tant bien que mal de tenir debout. Après une traversée en barque d'une dizaine de minutes, tout le monde était sur le pont. Eivor avait été installée sous une couverture, à l'écart du tumulte des vagues, afin qu'elle puisse récupérer. Cette attention ne l'avait pas ravi, elle voulait être (là) avec les autres, mais elle était bien trop faible. Rollo quant à lui, allait de temps à autre la surveiller, pour l'empêcher de se remette debout. La jeune femme voyait cet homme, ce moine avec les poignets attachés au centre du bateau. Il avait les yeux bleu et semblait bien plus calme que les autres moines, qui eux sanglotaient et récitaient diverses prières auxquelles les Vikings ne comprenaient absolument rien. La traversée venait de commencer et Rollo restait à ses côtés, il avait été surpris de la réaction de la jeune femme et de sa résistance face à la douleur. En effet, beaucoup auraient bu de l'alcool afin de ne rien sentir, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.

« - Rollo, pourquoi tu es toujours là ? Demanda-t-elle à l'homme.

\- Pour ne pas que tu t'endormes, fit-il.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je m'endorme, tiens-moi éveillée au lieu de rester à côté de moi sans un mot, lâcha sèchement la jeune femme . Quoique, ton odeur suffit amplement à me tenir éveillée … taquina Eivor.

\- Même épuisée, tu gardes toujours ton humour, que je commence même à apprécier, déclara-t-il.

A cela, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire.

\- Reposes-toi , reprit-il avec gentillesse.

\- Merci, fit-elle.

\- C'est normal, j'ai juré à Ragnar de te protéger, reprit Rollo.

\- Et je t'en remercie, répondit Eivor avant de sourire faiblement. »


End file.
